The 49 Days of Miku Hatsune
by rainybunny
Summary: Miku Hatsune has always led a normal life. One day after saving a girl from a fatal fall she finds herself a soul of her unconscious body. A man tells her she must collect three tears of people who love her to come back to life. Based on the drama 49 Days
1. Chapter 1

**A vocaloid twist on the kdrama 49 Days! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Miku stood on the 20th roof floor of Heaven's Gate hotel. The bright afternoon sky felt warm on her face.<p>

"I'm so tired..." Miku thought, just getting off her late night hotel shift.

"Woah, I can't believe they converted the roof into such a beautiful area! Look at the cute tables and chairs!" A pretty girl giggled with two other girls.

Miku stared at the girl's back as she reached her arms out to the sky. Her blonde bob hair swayed in the wind. She was beautifully dressed, obviously showing she was rich.

Miku didn't think much and continued to stare into the distance on the left side of the roof where the girl was standing.

"Hey, we're going back down to the restaurant." The blonde girl's friends said.

"Oh I'll be down in a little. I just want to take in this beautiful sight!" The girl said leaning on the railing of the roof.

"Ok fine. But don't fall off!"

"I won't!" The girl called as her friends left.

Miku and the girl stood there totally immersed in the scenery that none of them noticed the young, crazy looking man enter the roof.

"Hey back stabbing bitch!" The man called to the girl.

The girl turned around, "Huh? What are you doing here! Listen it's been a year. I just didn't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry! I just wish we could go back to being friends instead of you being like this!" The girl replied, her voice shaking.

Miku ignored it. "Relationships like this can be so complicated. Lucky me I already have a lovely fiance." Miku thought, smiling at the image of her fiancee whipping up delicious meals in the hotel restaurant.

"Listen you stupid woman I'm killing myself right now and I'm bringing you to hell with me!" The man screamed, running towards the girl.

Miku immediately turned around, just in time to see the man leap off the balcony, grabbing the girl as he fell. Not thinking, Miku ran to the side of the roof the girl was standing on and jumped off it.

The man had already let go of the girl and was falling to his death. Falling, Miku got a strong grasp on the girl's hand, and luckily a grasp on the railing of one of a room on the 13th's floor balcony.

Miku looked straight up at the sky, and as if calling the God said, "I'm slipping miss. I'll let go of your hand, the next floor's balcony shouldn't be that far down. Be careful on your fall down. My hand holding onto the railing is slipping!"

Miku let go of the girl's hand and heard her make a small thump on the balcony underneath.

"Owie. I'm okay...just lying on the ground." The girl called back.

"Okay I'm coming down no-" Miku's hand suddenly filled with pain and she let go. Her fall was not as lucky as the girl's. She fell head first onto the cement floor of the balcony.

"Oh my god!" The girl said sitting up. "Miss, miss! Wake up! Miss, please listen to me!" The girl said, her long blonde hair falling in her face, her blonde bob wig a clump on the floor. "Help please help!" The girl yelled.

Miku awoke on the marble floor of the lobby.

"What the hell? What am I doing napping on the floor?" Miku sat up grasping her hurting head.

She sat up and looked around, a large crowd of frantic people were gathered around one of the lobby's sofas.

"Miss, miss please wake up!"

"Theres blood all over her head, get more towels!"

"Why won't the damn ambulance come any faster!"

"At this rate there will be two dead people here!"

"What's going on?" Miku yelled running towards the ground, trying to put her hand on one of the people. But her hand bounced off as if there was a forcefield around them.

A woman in the crowd shifted a bit and Miku got a clear view of the person lying on the couch's face.

It was her.

Miku gasped. She saw herself, her head bleeding horribly, lying unconscious on the couch.

"Hey, hey! Thats me, thats me listen please!" Miku said sobbing, trying to grab the people, but her hand bounced off just like before.

Nobody noticed her, except a blue haired man in the corner, he had a cellphone in his hand, and was looking right into Miku's eyes.

"Mister look at me!" Miku screamed. But suddenly he was gone.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening! I'm not dead!" Miku screamed, as pools of tears fell from her face.

Men with a stretcher rushed into the lobby, loaded Miku's unconscious body onto a stretcher and ran out. Miku quickly followed them and leaped into the ambulance.

A man in the ambulance was trying to revive her. Miku sat there in horror as the man called to her body, "Miss, listen! Listen miss!"

"Hey, mister listen! I'm right here. It's me, Miku Hatsune. I'm not dead." Miku said still crying.

She tried to reach for her body's hand, but it bounced off.

Miku ran after her body as it was rushed into the hospital. She soon saw her family run into the hospital.

"Miku, Miku! Oh my god!" Her mother called.

"Please wait out here. We must operate immediately." A man said, as people pushed Miku's body into the operating room.

"Oh how could this happen!" Her mother cried, collapsing into her father's arms.

"It's okay dear! She'll be okay!" He replied.

Miku spotter her little sister, Hachune Hatsune, bawling her eyes out.

Miku immediately ran to her sister's side. She felt so confused, and hurt.

"Hachune, don't cry. I'm right here! Your older sister. Please, oh please don't cry!" Miku sobbed.

Miku looked up to the opposite side of the hospital hall. A young blue haired man was quickly walking to a room, talking on his cellphone.

"It's the man from earlier!" Miku thought, running towards the man. "Hey wait! Wait!"

The man swung open the door to a nearby hospital room, and Miku ran in, just in time for the door to close.

The man was standing at the foot of the hospital bed. The family crying over it seemed totally unaware of the two new visitors.

"Tonio, Tonio open your eyes! Think of your family open your eyes!" They cried to the man.

"I'm sorry. He's passed." The doctor next to the family said.

"No no no! Open your eyes please oh please! Please don't leave us! Oh god please, please, please, no!" The family bellowed.

Miku stared sobbing. Despite not even knowing the man, she couldn't help but cry seeing this man die.

Suddenly Tonio's soul sat up out of his body.

"Hello Tonio. Let's go." The blue haired man said, slipping his cellphone into his pocket.

Tonio looked down at his body. "Am I really dead?"

"Yes. It's time to go to heaven."

"Very well then." Tonio said following after the man.

The man pointed at Miku, and made a sign with his hands saying, "Come."

Miku quickly followed. Unsure of what was happening.

The man stopped at a large open space in the hospital. He made a sweep with his hand, and a beautiful white and gold elevator appeared. Tonio stepped in, and the elevator's door closed.

"An elevator to heaven?" Miku thought, watching the elevator dissolve into sparkles.

"You, Miku follow me." The blue haired man said.

Miku followed the man to a balcony.

"Whats going on? Why can nobody see me? Why can only you see me? Why can I see that elevator, and that man? Am I really dead? But then why did I see myself about to go into surgery? Tell me man tell me!" Miku screamed.

"Woah, girl you need to calm down. First of all your not officially dead, yet. Two, I am not 'man' I am Scheduler. Scheduler of death." The man calmly replied.

"Scheduler...so like a reaper? You take people to heaven and stuff?" Miku asked trying to be calm.

"Yes, but reaper is so dark. I'm a scheduler. Got it?"

"Okay, okay. But if I'm not dead...then why can no one see me? Why am I like a ghost."

"Because your not on the schedule. Your not suppose to die today. You see, that Tonio. He was suppose to die today from a sickness. So I did my job, showed up to his death bed, and brought him to heaven. You, you were special. You weren't suppose to die today. But boop! You died."

"But, you said I wasn't officially dead? And how can someone die unscheduled?" Miku replied, confused as ever.

The Scheduler sighed. "You see everyone has that special time when they die. Could be from sickness, age, murder. My job is to make sure everything goes smoothly and everyone is assisted to the great beyond. But you see, sometimes theres that one troublemaker who decides to commit suicide. Totally unscheduled! Then boom, deaths like yours happen. Completely unordered."

"But if I'm not suppose to die...then can't I just jump right back into my body?"

"No, completely no! Anyway follow me."

The Scheduler led her to her hospital room.

"Look here. Look." He said pointing to her body lying on the hospital bed.

"Miku, Miku wake up!"

Her family, three best friends, and fiance were all there, crying.

Miku burst into tears. "Bring me back! Bring me back now!" Miku cried.

"Ugh fine, i'll tell you your options, but first calm down and follow me outside. The atmosphere here is horrible." The Scheduler shrugged.

Soon Miku and the Scheduler were walking through the hospital's garden.

"Okay Miku, right now you have two options. Your first option is to die, and i'll call the elevator to whisk you up to heaven."

Miku frowned, "And the second?"

"The second..." the Scheduler sighed, "is to find three genuine tears. From three people who truly love you. They have to be absolutely genuine. They can't be tears of pity, fake tears, or definitely tears of happiness!"

"Only three? Thats easy! I have my mother, father, sister, friends, fiance..." Miku said counting on her fingers. "Thats already way over three!"

"You really don't understand." the Scheduler replied. "It's not going to be as easy as you think."

"I don't care I accept the second option!" Miku yelled back, determined.

"Okay fine, but first you need a body."

Miku found herself in Heaven's Gates' restaurant.

"That girl there." the Scheduler said pointing to a beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a elegant orange shirt with white buttons, and a silver skirt. "You will use her body."

Miku gasped, "Shes so glamorous."

The girl was laughing, surrounded by friends as she ate.

"Her name is Seeu, age 27, Korean, she graduated from Seoul University, and moved to Tokyo two years ago..."the Scheduler began, reading off a cellphone.

"Hold on! I can't memorize all that!" Miku protested.

The Scheduler continued, "She lives alone, currently single. Got it?"

Miku thought for a moment, "Wow, I actually do!"

"Great. Oh and I almost forgot. There are some rules you have to follow." the Scheduler said putting his phone away.

"Like what?" Miku asked leaning against a wall.

"You have 49 days to collect these genuine tears. You can only use Seeu's body when she's sleeping. Which is between 10 pm and 11 am."

"Wow, she sleeps in." Miku sighed, a luxury she could never afford on a regular basis.

The Scheduler continued, "You can't let anyone know, through emotions, or telling them that you are Miku Hatsune. Or else you'll get sent up to the other world on full speed! Also you can't hurt this woman. Or else a day will be deducted off the 49. Got it?"

"Yes, this will be easy. But what do I collect the tears in?"

The Scheduler waved his fingers, and a necklace with a glass pendant in the shape of a teardrop appeared around her neck.

"In your necklace. And here take this." He said handing her a cellphone. There was a red button in the middle of the screen with a skull on it.

"There are 48 days, 40 minutes, and 37 seconds left." A dark voice said from the cellphone.

"Thats how much time you have left, and press that button when you need to call me. Only in emergencies okay?"

"I know I know." Miku said snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Stop being so whiny dead girl." The Scheduler said.

"And take this. Use it only during emergencies before you get a job." He said giving her a stack of money.

"It's 49,000 yen. Use it well."

"Okay I'll be fine!" Miku said snatching that as well.

Seeu got up to leave.

"Your not lying to me right?" Miku asked.

"Only humans lie. I'm not human." He replied.

"Better follow her. Good luck." The Scheduler said and then he was gone.

"Scheduler?" Miku asked but he was gone.

"Follow her! Don't let her get away!" Miku heard the Scheduler's voice say.

Miku followed the girl back to her large penthouse. "Wow...she sure is rich." Miku thought looking around.

Seeu quickly changed and leaped into bed. "Wooo I'm so tired." She said collapsing into bed and quickly falling asleep.

"He just told me to enter her body..." Miku thought.

She leaned on top of Seeu's body, and was sucked in.

Seeu opened her eyes. But it wasn't Seeu, it was Miku.

Seeu walked over to the nearby mirror.

"Is this really me? I'm really this Seeu girl?" Miku thought.

"My name is Miku Hatsune. I'm 26 years old, born and raised in Tokyo." She said out loud, with her new voice.

The teardrop necklace looked beautiful in the mirror.

"Three genuine tears in 49 days. This will be a piece of cake!" Seeu smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo it's 4:30 am and i'm beat! Please review ^^ Heres a quick list of characters:<strong>

**Miku Hatsune- Shin Ji Hyun**

**Seeu- Song Yi Kyung**

**Kaito- the Scheduler**


	2. Chapter 2

Miku stood in front of the mirror in Seeu's room.

"It's going to take a while for me to get use to this new body..." Miku thought.

She looked at the clock, it was 10:30 pm.

"What should I do first...Oh I know! I'll go out!" She giggled.

Seeu opened the big wooden closet. Inside hung beautiful dresses, blouses, blazers, sweaters, skirts, beautiful articles of clothing Miku had only seen in magazines and dramas.

"Doesn't she have anything a little more casual?" Miku thought flipping through the clothes like she was in a department store.

She changed into a white blouse, pink sweater, and silver skirt.

"Well if I go out as Seeu, I should really dress like her..."

Seeu poked her head out of the bedroom door. Everything was dark and quiet. She tiptoed out into the entrance area.

"Even though she lives alone, i'm still a little nervous being in this house." Miku thought as she turned on a light in the entrance area.

There was a large shoe rack filled with high heels.

"Only heels?" Seeu gasped.

"I can't walk in heels at all! Doesn't she have anything better? Like flats or sneakers?"

She scanned the shoe rack. Nothing. Nothing but high heels.

She selected a pair of low white heels and headed out the door.

"Wait a minute...how am I suppose to go in and out?" Miku thought, standing in the door way.

"Maybe she has a purse with her keys in it somewhere." she thought stepping back into the house.

On a chair by the shoe rack she saw a expensive purse.

"This purse...I recognize it from somewhere. A magazine perhaps?" Miku thought picking up the purse.

She looked inside, there was all kinds of makeup, a wallet, cellphone, and keys.

Miku put the purse on her arm and walked out the door. She locked it and walked down the hallway she had first followed Seeu down. She walked out of the building and into the street. Tokyo was bustling. Seeu stood up straight and tried her best not to stumble on the heels.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ahh!" Miku thought as she stumbled on the heels. She could absolutely, under no circumstances wear heels, which is the reason she never wore them.

She wasn't use to wearing these kind of clothes, and having this kind of purse, and looking that pretty. She felt her new long, wavy, blonde hair bounce with every step. It was so different from her long teal pigtails. She felt like a movie star, who walked like a woman who had never worn heels.

Not knowing which way to go, Miku found herself steering Seeu's body to Heaven's Gates hotel.

"Well the Scheduler did say I needed to earn all the money I needed." she thought.

Miku walked up to the front desk where a lady dressed in the same uniform Miku wore everyday, was typing on a computer.

"May I help you miss?" The lady asked.

"Umm is the manager here?"

"No, I'm sorry he's out right now. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. But do you know where he went or when he'll be back?"

"No, I'm sorry, he stepped out about an hour ago. He said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Do you have something for him?"

"No, thanks."

Seeu walked out of the hotel.

"So Yuma's still in the hospital with me..." Miku thought.

She was taken back to her high school days when she first met Yuma.

Miku hauled two large bags of groceries down the sidewalk. The sun was setting, making the whole world a beautiful shade of orange.

"I wish these bags weren't so heavy, but there was a sale on leeks! I had to get them!" Miku thought as her arms felt like they were going to pop off.

"Let's see...I got the groceries for mother, now I just need to finish my homework." she thought.

"Hey new kid! Need a hand with those books there?"

"You look so weak like a little girl!"

"Go back to the country!"

"Huh? That sounds like those mean boys from school." Miku thought as she ran quicker up the sidewalk where the ruckus was coming from.

She saw textbooks scrawled on the ground, and the new boy, Yuma, being teased by the school bullies.

"Awww does the little girl need a dress to make her feel better?" One of the boys asked as he kicked Yuma in the shins.

Yuma fell to the ground, but didn't say a word.

Miku dropped her bags. "Hey assholes! Leave him alone right now!"

"Oh look the pigtail freak is here now too. Now we can have ourselves a real fun time!" The leader laughed.

Miku picked a leek up from her bag and approached the boys. Yuma was starting to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked squatting next to Yuma.

"I'm fine. Go home." He replied emotionless.

"No! Never! I'm going to help you." She replied standing up.

"Leave now or I'll beat you with this leek!" She screamed raising the leek.

"Seriously beat us with a leek? What are we your sons?" One of the boys asked.

Miku gripped the leek hard.

"Fine have it your way."

She ran towards the boys at full speed and smacked the leader in the jaw with the leek.

"Gaaah! What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy woman! You could have broken my jaw!"

"How dare you hurt leader like that!" One of the boys screamed as he threw a punch at Miku.

She hit his fist away with a leek.

Suddenly one of the boys came up behind Miku and grabbed her.

"Ahh! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Quit your squirming. It'll be all over soon." The leader said, cracking his knuckles.

He raised his fist, ready to punch. Miku closed her eyes and braced herself for wearing bandages all over her eyes for weeks.

"You little bitch!" He screamed.

Miku heard a large slapping sound. But it wasn't the sound of the boy's fist hitting her. It was the sound of Yuma's hand grabbing the boy's fist. He had stopped the punch.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" Yuma asked with a pinch of anger in his voice.

"I may be from the country but at least I know some manners!" He exclaimed punching the boy in the stomach.

The leader doubled over in pain, and his friends ran toward him.

"Are you okay?" The asked worriedly.

Yuma grabbed Miku's hand and her groceries and ran. They stopped in front of a large apartment complex.

"Umm thanks, and sorry about that." Miku said taking the groceries from Yuma.

"What were you thinking you crazy girl? You should have ran off when I told you too. Now look at what happened!"

"I'm sorry." Miku whimpered as she bowed. "It's just that you started school two days ago, and you were in trouble."

"I could have handled it myself. Ow!" Yuma put his hand up to his forehead, where a small cut was.

"Oh no! Did you get cut when you fell down?"

"It doesn't matter! Just go home."

"No! You have to disinfect and bandage it. Or else it'll get infected. My house isn't far from here. Come over and i'll help you."

"It's just a cut, seriously! Go home."

"No. I'm trying to be nice."

"Leave me alone!"

"Stop being cold and stubborn!"

Thinking about that day made Miku tear up.

"I want to go to the hospital..." she thought.

Seeu called a taxi and headed to the hospital, after paying the fare with the money the Scheduler had given her, she ran into the hospital.

"Wait how am I suppose to go into my room? This woman has no relation to me." she thought stopping in the middle of one of the hospital's halls.

"I guess I'll just have to look in through the door window..."

She arrived at the room where her body was resting. Seeu peered through the window. Her mother, father, Yuma, Lily and Iroha, her two best friends, and her fiance, Piko were all there.

Piko was gently holding her body's hand. The sight brought her to tears.

"But none of them are crying..." Miku thought frowning.

"Excuse me, are you going inside?" A nurse asked.

"Oh no, sorry I was just looking for a room." she quickly replied scurrying off.

Seeu stepped back into the night. Her feet were still wobbling.

"This sucks." she thought, trying to walk back home.

When she arrived home she carefully but everything back in it's place, changed back into the nightgown and fell into the bed. Miku tumbled out of Seeu's body.

"Oh I'm a soul again." Miku said looking at herself.

"Hmph. I'm still in my hotel uniform."

Miku had always had a strong dislike of the uniform which consisted of a white blouse, black vest, knee length, black pencil skirt, and black and white striped bow stuck to her blouse.

"I wish I died in something a little more cuter. Wait what am I saying? I'm not dead!"

"Well now I should head out, I can get anywhere now unnoticed!" Miku giggled.

She reached for the doorknob of the bedroom door but her hand bounced right off.

"What I can't open things? Umm well no problem, I'll just use something to help open it."

"A hanger!" Miku smiled, spotting one on a chair.

She reached down to grab it but her hand bounced off like before.

"What I can't even grab things?"

Miku whipped out the emergency cellphone and began to furiously press the red button in the middle of the screen.

"Why isn't he here yet? Shouldn't he just appear just like that?" Miku asked herself as he continued pressed the button.

The blue haired scheduler appeared in front of her. "What? What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh good your here." Miku smiled putting the phone away. "I need you to open the door for me."

"What thats it?"

"What I can't open it. Why can't I open it? Aren't ghosts suppose to be able to walk through doors and walls?"

"It's because your not a complete soul. Your not dead yet. But of course I can easily solve that problem." the Scheduler replied taking out his cellphone.

"No, it's okay!" Miku quickly snapped.

"Fine. But only use that phone during emergencies!"

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Miku looked down at Seeu.

"Why do I have to use her body? What relation does she have to me? Oh yeah how did I get into that accident? All I can remember is waking up in the lobby. I can remember everything else clearly, my past. But not the few minutes before the accident..."

The sun crept up over the sky, and at 11 am Seeu promptly awoke. She changed, ate, applied her make up and walked out the front door. Miku ran out after her before she shut the front door.

Miku stood by a bus stop, and when the bus arrived hopped right on, without paying fare.

"I don't have to pay for the bus! Well maybe there are some up sides to this." she smiled.

She got off the bus a few blocks down from the hospital and walked there, and up the hall to her room.

"Huh? It's Piko. He must be walking to my room." Miku smiled as she trailed after her fiance.

She stepped into the room as Piko opened the door. She looked around the room.

"Huh Yuma isn't here today? He must have gone back to the hotel."

When Yuma's father retired as the hotel manager, he passed that responsibility onto his hard working son, Yuma. He always seemed to put work first.

Miku stood there, watching her friends and family. Hachune was resting her head on the hospital bed. Lily was sitting next to Pico, Iroha sat in the corner of her room with a big pout on her face, and her parents were standing next to the bed, their eyes full of worry.

"Please hold on a little longer. I will come back I promise." Miku said out loud. But of course nobody heard her.

Miku observed the people around her. Everyone seemed about her accident. But no one was crying, unlike yesterday where everyone was in tears.

"Piko, Lily, Iroha, you three have been here since last night. Please go home. Wash up and eat. I don't want to see you guys here like this."

"How could I leave her?" Piko protested, walking towards the bed.

"Iroha, Lily please. I'm begging you. It pains me to see you like this.

"Now father please don't push us out like this. You know we are really all one giant family." Iroha said, still slumped in the chair.

Soon, 9 pm rolled around, everyone had been silent in the hospital room, and Miku had just stood there watching.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Lily said stepping out of the room.

Miku quickly followed after here, wanting to get back to Seeu.

Seeu had just fallen asleep. Miku leaned over her and got sucked into her body.

Seeu got up, changed into a white ruffled blouse and black skirt and headed out the door wobbling on a pair of pink heels.

"If I want to pull off being Seeu, I should learn to walk like her." Miku thought walking towards Heaven's Gates hotel.

When she stepped into the lobby she immediately spotted her pink haired friend Yuma.

"Excuse me are you the manager?" Miku asked Yuma.

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong dear guest?"

"Um no not at all, and i'm not a guest, just a regular person."

"Well then how can I be of assistance?"

"I would like a job."

"A job?" Yuma's tone immediately changed from friendly to cold.

"Why would I give you a job?"

"Because I need one. I need money."

"Then go somewhere else, there are many jobs in Tokyo."

"No please I'd like a job here! I'm very good at serving at hotels! I'll do anything!"

"No go home."

"Please just one week! I need just one week!"

"Why would I hire someone for only a week?"

"Well at the most 49 days."

"49 days?"

"Well actually no, I only have 48 days left. So I only need to work for 48 days."

"No. Thats my final answer leave."

"Please! I know you have a job open after that girl hit her head!"

Yuma had a blank expression on his face.

"How did you know..."

"Umm well it was in the paper!"

"So you just want a job because Miku is in the hospital?" Yuma shouted at Seeu.

"No, no, it's not like that! Please I just want a job!" Miku said rubbing her thumb over her nails.

Yuma looked down at her hand.

"Fine. You'll be waiting tables at the hotel restaurant. Follow me."

"Yay thank you!" Seeu exclaimed stumbling after him in her heels.

"Al, Ann! I have a new one for you." Yuma called out when they reached the restaurant.

"Oh would you look here!" A middle aged man smiled.

"You sure are cute!" A middle aged woman appeared next to the man.

"This is Al and his wife Ann. They are the shopkeepers here."

"Oh so this must be your restaurant, Mr. Manager?" Seeu asked.

"Yes, it is. I opened it when my father was the manager, but now I'm so busy I have Al and Ann help look after it for me."

"So whats your name?" Ann asked.

"Oh I'm Seeu. I will do my best." she smiled.

"Seeu...what a cute name!" Al giggled.

"But not as cute as my name right?" Ann asked pouting.

"Of course not! Your name is the cutest in the world!" Al replied grabbing her hand.

"They act like a teenage couple." Seeu whispered to Yuma.

"Oh I'm Yuma by the way."

"Oh thats right you never gave me your name..." Seeu replied.

"Whats going on out here?"

A man and woman, who appeared to be Seeu's age appeared from out of the kitchen.

"Oh who is this?" The girl asked.

She was appeared to be an average Japanese girl with shoulder length black hair and china bangs.

She smirked at Seeu and crinkled her nose.

"Lola, don't be so mean." The boy said nudging her.

He was a boy about a foot taller then Lola with choppy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Lola, Leon, meet Seeu, she will be a waitress here from now on." Ann said.

"Charming." Lola said still smirking at Seeu.

"You will be working from 8 am to 11pm." Yuma said.

"Oh thank yo-oh wait..." Seeu said thinking for a second.

"What is it?" Yuma asked annoyed.

"I can't do that time."

"Then don't take the job." Yuma snapped back.

"No, you see there is someone waiting for me at home. So I can only work from 10:30 pm to 10:30 am."

"Fine come at that time. But don't you dare be a minute late."

"Thank you so much I won't let you down!" Seeu smiled.

Yuma walked off leaving Seeu with Ann, Al, Lola and Leon.

"Here put this on. I hope it fits." Ann said handing Seeu the same hotel uniform Miku had to wear.

"Thank you. Ms. Ann."

"Oh please call me Auntie okay?"

"Thank you Auntie." Seeu replied smiling.

Seeu changed and went back into the restaurant.

"Oh you look so cute!" Ann squealed.

"I wish the head-chef could see you, but he's in the hospital with his fiancee." Ann replied.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, it's just his fiancee, Miku Hatsune, fell off the 20th floor roof saving a girl who had been pushed off by her suicidal stalker or something. She's in a coma now."

The accident came back to her. The arguing, the balcony, everything. Even the reason she was up on the roof.

"Yes I'm finally done with my shift! Now I can go see my Piko honey." Miku thought walking towards the restaurant.

She saw Piko and Lily standing in the hallway talking. It looked serious, so she hid behind a corner, spying on them.

"What is Lily doing with Piko?"

She couldn't hear what they were saying but she continued to stare at them. Then it happened. Piko leaned over and kissed Lily, right there, right on the lips.

"No, no, no, no." Miku thought as she ran off to the elevator.

She furiously pressed the up button until the elevator doors swished open. Then she ran in and pressed the 20 button.

"I'm just seeing things, yeah. It's because I'm so tired. I just need some fresh air." Miku smiled.

She headed up to the roof, where she took a deep breath.

"Ahhh. My head is starting to clear up. It must have been some other couple. Definitely not my best friend and my fiance." Miku smiled, relived.

"It was all just a misunderstanding." Miku thought recalling the incident.

"Oh the head-chef is back. This would be a good time to see your skills. You do have experience right?" Ann asked.

"Oh yes I do!" Seeu smiled, happy to be able to talk to her fiancee.

"He's requested the night off, so he must be here to eat, oh and he brought a friend!"

"Huh?" Seeu turned around. Her eyes went wide.

Lily's arm was intertwined with Piko's arm.

"Now go on, serve them!"

Seeu grabbed two menus and wobbled towards the table, her head fuzzy, her eyes stinging.

"H-How may I help you s-sir?" Seeu asked as her voice shook.

"Oh who are you? Are you a new waitress?" Piko asked.

"I'm the head chef, Piko. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you t-too, P-Piko. I-I'm Mi- I mean Se-Seeu." She said staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yes just fine." Seeu replied.

"I'll have this pasta, and you?" Yuma asked to Lily. Her head leaning on Pico's shoulder.

"I'll have the lasagna please."

Seeu scribbled down the order.

"I'll bring your water right out." Seeu said as she stumbled away.

"Look at her! How can she be a waitress? She can't even walk straight! Look how she stumbles in those heels." Lola said to Leon at as the stood behind the bar.

Seeu grabbed a pitcher of water and walked back to the table, trying to maintain her balance. Ann and Al were in the back cooking.

Seeu poured water into Pico and Lily's glasses.

"Your food will be out soon." Seeu said in an emotionless voice.

As she walked back to the bar, holding the glass pitcher of water she heard Lily talking.

"Hey honey. Nobody's looking just one kiss please?"

"Fine, fine."

Then Seeu heard the beautiful sound of a kiss. A poisonous kiss. A kiss her fiance had just placed on her best friend. She dropped the pitcher of water and it shattered, like her heart. The water had spilled all over the floor, just like the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She ran to the back, as Lola and Leon rushed to clean up the spill.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Key:<strong>

**Yuma- Han Kang**

**Piko Utatane- Kang Min Ho**

**Lily- Shin In Jung**

**Iroha Nekomura- Park Seo Woo**

**Ann- Bang Hwa Joon**

**Al- Oh Hae Won**

**Leon- Ki Joon Hee**

**Lola- Ma Soon Jung**


End file.
